The Gambit by Hopesparkles
by Words of Love for Meli
Summary: Like pieces on a chess board, Edward knew this 'game' would have the desired ending.
1. Chapter 1

"You do realize that I have the attention of every woman in the room," I allowed my eyes to drift to the far side of the room where her parents were watching our exchange. "Including your mother."

I had watched her all evening. Her gown wrapped seductively around her body, flowing like gossamer as she moved. The rich blue color paled in comparison to her luminous skin, and my eyes were drawn to the gentle curve of her neck and the single curl that draped over her shoulder and hung auspiciously over her right breast.

Her gaze never wavered and her jaw set defiantly as she responded. "Was that meant to impress me, or intimidate me? The fact that my mother is hopeful only serves to make you less desirable to me. As for the other women in the room, I'm sure you can have your choice."

"My choice has been made, Miss Swan." Taking a step forward, I extended my hand, silently willing her to accept it. "I believe I was offered a dance."

Her gaze lowered to my outstretched hand as she sighed softly. I watched in fascination as her shoulders lifted and squared and her chin took an insolent tilt. When her eyes lifted, I found both determination and something of a challenge in their depths.

"I'll agree to one dance, as long as you remember that it was offered by my father, and my agreement is only to fulfill that obligation." She placed her hand in mine, and I bowed over it to place a respectful kiss on her delicate skin, as well as to hide my amusement at her disdain.

I was all too aware of the eyes following us as we spun around the floor, watching with growing interest as I focused solely on the woman in my arms. She steadfastly refused to meet my eyes, keeping her gaze dedicated to the starched collar and silk tie at my neck.

"Tell me, Miss Swan, what egregious mistakes have I made to earn such a poor estimation?"

"My opinion of you isn't based on your mistakes, but rather, your lack of them."

"I don't understand. Please explain your reasoning."

She sighed softly, and I began a steady movement as we twirled toward the corner of the room near the balconies. I hoped she might speak freely with me, and I wanted to provide a quiet corner where we might continue this conversation that was slowly beginning.

"I assume you arrived this evening by way of your polished, new automobile, is that correct?"

I tilted my head, watching her with growing amusement and more than a little curiosity. "That is correct."

"Then, may I ask a question, Mr. Cullen?"

"Of course."

"How many children did you pass in the streets? How many men asking for work to earn enough to feed their families? Surely you noticed the young girls prostituting themselves near the alleyways in hopes of earning enough to ease the burden from their parents."

"Miss Swan, please," I whispered, worried that someone might hear her blunt comments. While I was intrigued by her candid observations, it would bode ill for her to be overheard in this particular setting.

Leading her quickly toward the balcony, I continued to spin her around until we were away from the hearing of others, but still well within sight of her parents. With great reluctance, I released her from my hold and stepped back, offering a small bow of thanks for the dance. I opened my mouth to address her questions, but it was soon evident she required no answer.

"You are a showpiece, Sir. It pains me to say it, Mr. Cullen, for you are the hope of every young woman in this room. They see your very handsome face and are the recipients of your kindness and attentions, and they dream of catching your eye and your affections. Those nameless children freezing and starving in the streets are invisible to them, and it seems they are to you as well. Your brother has been tireless in his efforts to stop the growth of poverty and injustice for the masses. His advocacy for those less fortunate is inspiring while you attend parties and social gatherings and charm the ladies as well as their hopeful mothers. You may succeed in gaining their admiration, but it only serves to strengthen my poor opinion of you. I am sorry to offend, but you did ask me to speak plainly."

My esteem for this lovely creature had left me speechless. She was a rare pearl in a sea of the ordinary.

"I am not offended in the slightest, Miss Swan. In fact, I find your candor most refreshing, even if I am unaccustomed to so decisive an opinion in such a young woman. Will you allow me to address your concerns?"

She nodded in agreement and fixed her gaze on mine, waiting expectantly.

I must admit, it was a rare thing to be challenged on my character. Most people who knew my family would never question our motives or behavior, and it was a momentary struggle to find the proper words to answer her accusations while protecting my brother's interests. My first attempt was a diversionary tactic.

"Perhaps I should locate my brother since you clearly prefer his company."

"I should think it would be rather difficult to separate him from the attentions of Miss Brandon."

Her response brought a smile and my own nod of affirmation. Jasper did, in fact, relish the attention of Miss Brandon and had eyes for no other woman in attendance.

"I would have to agree, Miss Swan. Their temperaments are well matched."

"That aside, Mary Alice is like a sister to me, and I would do nothing to thwart her happiness." Her gaze drifted as she spoke and I allowed my eyes to follow, finding Jasper and Miss Brandon conversing quietly on the opposite side of the room. I cleared my throat, I focused my attention on the woman before me and offered her the best explanation I could.

"Miss Swan, I am not unaware of the plight of so many in our city. I see them every day, whether riding in my polished, new automobile or not. Unfortunately, my father, brother and I are businessmen, not politicians."

"But you're well placed in the community, Mr. Cullen. You obviously enjoy parties and various forms of entertainment, so why not use them to the advantage of those less fortunate. Your skill at navigating society would provide the perfect opportunity for charity work or even the possibility of influencing those that are politicians."

A quick movement caught my eye, and I glanced up as Mr. and Mrs. Swan approached. There were answers I knew she wanted, but I could not offer without damaging my brother's character, so I thought it best to take my leave. I grasped her hand in mine and bent low, pressing my lips once again to her soft skin.

"It has been a pleasure, Miss Swan. Unfortunately, your opinion of me must stand, regardless of what I hoped you would see in me. Good evening."

Turning on my heel, I strode quickly to the opposite side of the room and sought out my mother for a dance. I would need to make some decisions very soon and hoped that she might be able to offer a bit of sound wisdom. My search ended quickly when she took in my expression, her hand resting securely in the crook of my arm as I led her toward the center of the room.

"I couldn't help but notice that you left the ballroom with Miss Swan."

"I did. Ours wasn't a conversation to be held while dancing." I smiled when her brow arched and her head tilted. Esme Cullen wasn't one to let the smallest detail escape, and it was clear she wanted every facet of my discussion with Miss Swan disclosed. Of course, I obliged willingly.

"Apparently, our efforts to bolster confidence in Jasper's abilities have left me with the reputation of a philanderer who cares nothing for the struggles of the downtrodden. Miss Swan was rather brutal in her estimation of my character."

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. Perhaps it's for the best that you know her opinion now. If she can't see you for the man you are, then she doesn't deserve you."

"How could she truly know me when I can't refute the façade she sees daily?"

"What do you intend to do, Edward?"

I sighed, knowing that she would support me, but already regretting that she might be forced to choose if the battle lines were drawn.

"If Jasper is ever going to succeed, he will have to do it on his own. I can't continue to live like this, not if I ever expect Miss Swan, or any woman, to see me in a different light."

"Well, then. I suppose it's time for you to come out of the dark."

* * *

"Good morning, Edward."

"Jasper," I nodded in greeting before turning my attention back to the newspaper. "It seems your courtship of Miss Brandon has garnered all of the headlines today."

"I intend to speak with her father today. If he is agreeable, an announcement will be made by the end of the month."

Surprise and shock must have been clearly displayed in my expression as Jasper's grin widened when our eyes met. I rose and embraced him, congratulating him on his impending engagement.

"I can't say that it wasn't expected, Jasper. The two of you are perfectly matched. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Edward."

I passed the plate of toast to him and then stirred a bit of sugar into my coffee. "Have you spoken with Father regarding your plans?"

"I have. Well, he knows that I'm planning to propose, but I haven't divulged all of my plans to him. I wanted to speak to the two of you together before Father makes any decisions."

"Decisions about what?"

I turned, glancing over my shoulder as my father entered the room. He poured himself a cup of coffee before settling his gaze on Jasper and waiting for his response.

Jasper suddenly looked ill at ease. He lifted his cup for another sip, cleared his throat and squared his shoulders.

The motion was reminiscent of Miss Swan's determined stance when I questioned her opinion of me the previous night. I knew that whatever Jasper wanted to discuss was of great importance to him, and I couldn't help but wonder if this particular morning might be the opportunity I had been waiting for.

"I suppose I should begin by offering my gratitude for all that you have tried to instill in me over the years. Edward, I know what you've given up for me, and I want you to know that it hasn't gone unnoticed."

I nodded but remained silent.

"Father, I am a terrible businessman. I lack the fiduciary responsibility to manage our assets and grow the business. Our investments would be severely lacking with me at the helm. We all know this. In fact, it's the very reason Edward manages everything while granting me the credit before our shareholders. Father, we've done a great disservice to Edward in allowing him to decline the recognition he deserves. The shareholders should know that it is his brilliance that has increased their profit. It should be Edward's legacy, not mine. He thrives on it, and yet I find it difficult to stomach on the best of days."

To say that I was stunned by Jasper's admission would have been an understatement. I knew he was struggling with the business, but had no idea that he was so unhappy. I glanced at my father, wondering what his thoughts were. He seemed calm and contemplative, allowing the silence in the room to become almost overwhelming. After several minutes, Father sat back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap.

"Has it always made you miserable, son?"

"Yes."

Silence once again settled in the room as I waited for a response. Father's eyes settled on Jasper with a speculative gaze that eventually grew sorrowful.

"Have I been so unapproachable that you would rather be unhappy than honest with me?"

"No! On the contrary, Father, my respect for you and desire for your approval have kept my silence. I would rather be miserable than disappoint you."

Father turned his attention to me then. "Do you feel this way as well?"

"Yes, sir." The admiration I had for my father ran deep, and it had been that admiration that had kept me silent for the last few years. Jasper was the eldest son, and it was expected that he would one day take control of the investment and trade firm that my father and grandfather had worked so hard to build. When it became evident that Jasper found the process difficult, I stepped into the shadows, making decisions and deals so that our shareholders and investors would remain confident.

To the rest of the world, I became the man that Isabella Swan saw.

A philanderer.

A showpiece.

A man she couldn't love, or even respect.

I wasn't that man, but the charade had been useful in building trust in Jasper's ability to lead. None of the men investing in our company wanted a playboy handling their ventures. The more unreliable I appeared, the more trustworthy and knowledgeable they assumed my brother to be.

My father blew out a breath and scrubbed his hands over his face. His groan of frustration drawing me from my thoughts and back into the conversation at hand.

"I never wanted either of you to be unhappy. Yet, it seems that you both are miserable for wanting to please me." He stood and walked to the window, his gaze drifting over the gardens behind the house. "When you were boys, I use to dream of your futures. I wanted you to live daringly. To create for yourselves the lives you wanted and to live them with valor. I swore that I would never show disappointment for any choice that made you happy, and yet, today my disappointment is grave."

The room was once again still as we all considered his words. Finally, Father turned and lifted his chin toward Jasper.

"What is it that you want to do, Jasper? Were I to lay the world at your feet, what would you desire?"

Jasper took a deep breath and smiled. "I want to be wed to Mary Alice within the year and I want to teach."

Father studied Jasper for several minutes, a smile slowly growing as he began to nod. "A schoolmaster. It's a noble profession, and it suits you, Jasper."

My brother seemed to come to life for the first time in ages. I knew it had taken courage for him to speak his mind and pursue the future he truly wanted. I hoped I could find the strength to do the same, knowing the reputation that I would have to overcome.

I was lost in my thoughts once again until I heard my father calling my name. I turned toward his voice, finding myself alone with him.

"I know all that you've given up, Edward. Some of the more adventurous investments you've made have been a stroke of genius. I can't imagine that it was easy to stand by and allow your brother to take the credit."

"It was best for the company at the time."

"Yes, well, now we should discuss what will be best moving forward. For the company, and for you. Let's begin with the young lady your mother is so enthusiastic about. A Miss Swan, I believe?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward! Brilliant strategy with that shipping problem. You'll see a handsome profit from that, no doubt."

William McCarty was a large man, perhaps thirty years my senior, and married to a woman young enough to be my sister. Although his marriage had caused an uproar in social circles, he was well respected, and it was rare that he offered words of praise. I knew that he must be impressed to be so animated this evening.

We had been invited to his home along with dozens of their closest friends to celebrate the engagement of their daughter, Victoria. The McCarty's had been investing in the shipping trade with Cullen Commerce for as long as I could remember, making my attendance at this event mandatory.

"Thank you, William. I have every confidence that we'll all see increased productivity as well as a healthy purse. We've already received three new contracts this week."

"Splendid! I have no doubt you'll do well, Edward. I always suspected you had a solid head for business."

"Thank you. I appreciate your confidence, sir." My eyes finally caught sight of a certain young woman I had been searching for since entering the house. "If you'll excuse me, please."

William began waving me off as soon as I spoke, moving on to find another glass of champagne while I crossed the room to greet Miss Swan.

"Good evening."

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. I trust you're enjoying yourself?"

"I am now." Her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed with a lovely crimson. It was an altogether different reaction than I had received the last time we spoke, and I found myself intrigued. She looked away and cleared her throat before meeting my gaze once again.

Ah, there it is.

That determination and composure that I had become accustomed to whenever I encountered this woman. It was both alluring and maddening.

"It would seem a great deal has changed in your circumstance, Mr. Cullen."

"Indeed, it has, Miss Swan. Apparently, my brother prefers a simpler life, surrounded by impressionable minds and it has fallen to me to handle the business he left behind. I hope to live up to his example."

She remained silent for a moment, then took a step toward me, lowering her voice. "I did hear of your kindness toward the men on the docks. I must say, after learning of it I was appalled by my accusations against you at our last meeting. Please, forgive me."

"You spoke what you believed to be true of me. There is no need for apology."

It took every reserve of strength within me to keep from swelling with pride at her words. The situation she spoke of had been a sticky one, at best. We'd been short of inventory on shipments for months. The log sheets would never balance, and it seemed that Jasper never thought to go to the docks to see for himself. It took only one visit to reveal the truth about what had been happening.

There were at least fifteen men who were helping themselves to whatever was unloaded. It wasn't ever a large amount of inventory, but over a few months, the cumulative amount was a substantial loss. Taking it upon myself to confront them, I waited in the warehouse until one of the men stepped into the open to remove a carton. He was quick to confess, knowing he had been caught in the very act of thievery.

Apparently, the men would take whatever they could conceal and trade the goods for food, money, and in some cases, medical care for their children. Within the hour, I had gathered the men and absolved them of their crime on the condition that they accept employment with Cullen Commerce and report to me immediately of any others attempting to steal.

I now had a full dock crew, loyal to me and able to feed their families. A few of the shareholders had been skeptical, especially considering how recently I had taken on the responsibility of the company. I had asked them for leniency just this once, and they had acquiesced on the condition that my decision to invest in these men would turn an immediate profit. It was an easy promise to make, considering that the bottom line would escalate instantaneously with the termination of the larceny.

"My father said Cullen shipping has increased by almost twenty percent."

Miss Swan's grin confirmed the surprise I'm sure she saw on my face. "He also said that the number of men begging him for employment has decreased in direct correlation to your newfound profits."

"Did he now?" I grinned back at her. "That's an interesting comparison. Tell me, do you often discuss business matters with your father? Or perhaps you have a particular interest in _my_ business?"

That lovely crimson colored her cheeks as her eyes shifted to the floor.

An interesting response.

After a moment, she found her voice and her eyes met mine, that familiar challenge evident in her gaze. "I take an interest in all business. Cullen Commerce simply holds the largest share in this area. My father prefers that I be well informed."

"And your mother?" I was already fairly certain of her mother's desires.

"My mother prefers that I be wed and tending a house full of children."

Her response held the possibility of so many questions. Was there a particular groom in her mother's preference? Did Miss Swan prefer many children, or just enough to secure an heir? What exactly did Miss Swan prefer for herself?

I hadn't quite determined which question to ask when we were approached by Emmett McCarty. My closest friend since childhood, Emmett was a generous, kind man with a reputation in international trade. I hoped to bring him into Cullen Commerce as an active investor, but he was reluctant to leave his father's business.

"Good evening Miss Swan. Would you allow me a word with Edward?"

"Of course, Mr. McCarty. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I should find Victoria and offer my congratulations."

Bowing slightly, I watched as Miss Swan seemed to glide across the floor, greeting ladies as she passed. Emmett was silent but clearly amused as he waited for my attention.

"You certainly have a watchful eye on that lady."

I offered nothing more than a non-committal grunt and turned to face my jovial friend whose frame rocked with laughter at my expense.

"I can only assume you wished to speak to me about something other than Miss Swan. What can I do for you, Emmett?"

Reining in his laughter, Emmett grinned and nodded. "I'll offer a word of advice, then I'll leave it alone. You should be more cautious with those lingering glances if you're attempting to conceal your interest. Your enamored expression betrays you."

"Noted."

Emmett nodded toward his father's study, and I followed him into the room, curious as to his secrecy.

I didn't wait long for my curiosity to be satisfied.

"All teasing aside, Edward, are you in an arrangement with Miss Swan?"

"No. We have no arrangement, but I have considered speaking with her father."

Emmett sighed and then turned toward the cabinet behind him. Lifting a decanter, he poured a generous amount of what appeared to be brandy into two glasses. Holding one out to me, he took a healthy sip of the other.

"I need your assistance in a somewhat delicate matter, Edward. I haven't another friend that I trust with this information or endeavor. Will you hear me out?"

"Of course." Emmett and I had been friends a long time and I knew him well enough to know this was a serious matter to him.

"Very well. There is something I want desperately, and I need your help to get it. It won't be difficult, but it will require two things from you. One you've already offered, and I'm hoping the offer still stands."

"Speak plainly, Emmett."

Placing his glass on the desktop, Emmett scrubbed his hands over his face and then lifted his eyes to mine. "I'm leaving my father's employment. If your offer still stands, I'd be honored to work for you at Cullen."

I'm sure surprise colored my tone. "You always have a place at Cullen, Emmett. Now, what is this about? Have you had a row with William?"

"No, nothing of the sort." He was silent for a moment, then gave me a boyish grin. "It's Rosalie Hale."

"A woman? You're allowing a woman to influence your business decisions?"

"Tell me you wouldn't do the same for the right one, Edward."

I couldn't disagree with him. "No, you're absolutely right. I would. But only for the _right_ woman. But Emmett, how is it we're having this conversation? William wouldn't force you to choose between your employment and Miss Hale."

"My father wouldn't, but her father would."

Ah.

Suddenly, I knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"Olivia Hale holds great influence in this community. She wouldn't allow her daughter to be sullied by marrying into such a scandalous family. Unfortunately, Jefferson Hale will allow his wife to dictate their standing in society, even to the detriment of their daughter's happiness."

"So you must distance yourself from your father and his very young wife in order to win the approval of Mrs. Hale, thereby winning the hand of the fair Rosalie. And to assist in gaining this distance, you wish to join me at Cullen Commerce?"

"Yes." His answer was a simple affirmation, but there was a hesitancy that was easy to read.

"There is more?" I knew there was something else, and his nervous energy confirmed it without a word falling from his lips. I crossed the room, sat in a large leather chair near the window and watched as Emmett paced the width of the area twice.

Halfway through the third pass, he stopped and faced me.

"Mrs. Hale has already set her sights on a suitor for her daughter. Royce King is apparently a suitable match in her estimation. Rosalie has assured me that she has no interest and that I hold her affections, but I have no recourse to keep him from her, but I thought … perhaps …"

His expression was one of a desperate man, his eyes silently pleading with me.

"What exactly are you asking, Emmett?"

"I thought, well, I hoped you might stand in for me. Take an interest in Rosalie and court her. Well, not actually court her, but appear to court her just long enough for me to establish myself and my reputation outside of my father's name."

I was sure he could see the shock register on my face. "You wish me to pretend to court Rosalie so that her mother won't foist King on her. And what of the affections of Miss Hale?"

"I've discussed it with her at length. She loves me and is willing to do what we must to ensure our future. I wouldn't ask it, Edward, but she's spoken with her mother, and the woman is most unreasonable when it comes to my family's reputation."

He sighed and turned to face the window. "I hadn't considered that you might have an interest in Miss Swan. If you find that you can't agree, I will understand."

An interest in Miss Swan.

If I were being honest, I would have to admit that it was more than an interest. I'd been besotted with Isabella Swan for years. She was entirely different from other young women. Where their interests were ruled by the latest fashion and society news, Isabella was passionate about people. Specifically, she was determined to see that life was fair and full of hope for all, regardless of wealth or station. She was adventurous and brave, and I knew she held my heart that night that she chastised me for not living with more purpose. It took every bit of strength in me to hold my tongue and not speak the truth about my brother.

The reality was that my brother was already so miserable and out of his element that he couldn't see past his own need to those around him. It wasn't that he was cold-hearted, he was just unhealthily preoccupied with his own struggle. I couldn't help but see the plight of those less fortunate. My heart was broken for their pain and need. Especially the children.

If Miss Swan were pleased with my arrangements for the men on the docks, she would be absolutely thrilled with my latest endeavor. Perhaps thrilled enough to consider a courtship with me.

A courtship that would be impossible if I were known to be courting Rosalie Hale.

The burden of Emmett's request weighed heavily on me as he waited silently for a response. Could I step in for my friend to secure his future with Rosalie while he established himself in her mother's eyes? Would I hesitate to ask the same of him if the situation were reversed?

But then …

Perhaps it would provide me an opportunity as well.

If Isabella's estimation of my character had changed so drastically with the events of the last month, I could feasibly win her heart with only a little more persistence. I could use the time Emmett asked for to establish myself in Isabella's eyes as well.

Did I dare hope she might come to love me as well?

A slow, wicked grin formed on my lips, and Emmett's eyes widened as he watched me struggle with his request. Perhaps we could both gain exactly what we wanted from this endeavor.

"Very well, Emmett. I'll agree to your scheme on three conditions. One, you allow me three days to set some affairs in order before I contact Rosalie or her parents."

"And the others?" He was on the edge of his seat, his head nodding in agreement as I gave my first ultimatum.

"You will use every opportunity to help me appear in a favorable light to Miss Swan. It's no less than you're asking me to cast a glow about you for Mrs. Hale. And finally, that no one, other than you, Rosalie, Charles Swan and myself know the truth of this arrangement."

Emmett appeared startled at the mention of Isabella's father.

"The others are obvious, but why Charles Swan?"

I grinned and extended my hand toward my old friend. "Because he and his lovely daughter are the affairs I need to set in order."

* * *

It took a great deal of effort to maintain eye contact and my composure. Mr. Swan had a piercing gaze that seemed to burrow directly into one's soul for the admission of truth. He was shrewd and clever, but had an impeccable reputation for his honesty and integrity.

And I was asking him to lie.

Perhaps it wasn't a lie, but a simple withholding of the truth until the opportune moment. Either way, I desperately needed his assistance and agreement.

"You're not the man I believed you to be, Edward." He sat back in his chair and a slow grin spread across his face. "And in all honesty, that's a very good thing. You can be sure I would never consider this for you if I still thought you were less than honorable."

"Thank you, sir." I had just spent the better part of an hour explaining my reasons for allowing my reputation to be questionable, as well as my request that he allow no suitors for his daughter while I attempted to falsely court Miss Hale. Once he understood my motives, the rest of my request was met with a favorable response.

"To be clear, your intention is to court my daughter?"

"No, sir. My intention is to marry your daughter if you will permit me."

Charles Swan had made a name for himself as a master negotiator, and in those minutes, I could understand why. His expression gave nothing away, and his nonchalant disposition in the face of my turmoil was maddening.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Mr. Swan pursed his lips and nodded. "Very well, I'll agree to your request. But know this, Edward, the Hales are close personal friends. If you hurt her, or my Isabella, there won't be a cave deep enough in which you could hide. Do we understand each other?"

"We do, sir. And I give you my word that I would never intentionally harm either lady."

"Good. Now, tell me about this business with the shirtwaist factory. I'm interested in a sound investment, and I hear tell that you may be on to something here."

So it was done.

Within a matter of hours, Emmett would begin his employ with Cullen Commerce, and I would call on Jefferson Hale with a request to court his daughter.


End file.
